


The Rocky Road to Acceptance

by Nad98



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Experimental Style, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nad98/pseuds/Nad98
Summary: Logan and Remus get together. Not all are so stoked to hear about it, but after some time they get help from a unexpected side.Requested on Tumblr by anon.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	The Rocky Road to Acceptance

I was not prepared.

Not prepared to be swept away.

To be met with randomness and honesty I could never comprehend or compare to anything I knew before.

I could not help myself. Could not stop but feel. Feel so much at once. So overwhelmed, so awake. So alive. So very much alive.

Remus stormed into my room after the fight on the wedding day and things exploded. I was set on forgetting, pushing everything down, ignoring how much their ignorance was hurting me, but there he was crying and shouting and telling me to join him. Telling me to be angry together with him. To be angry at his brother for falling once more for Janus’s schemes. To be angry at Patton for pushing the button. To be angry at Janus for taking my place again, for taking the role of a villain even though he was not. To be angry at Virgil from stopping him and me to do what he needed to.

And first I did nothing. Told him to go. But he took my hand, not forceful, not threatening, he took it and I felt anger arise and jerked my hand away. And I shouted. I shouted he should stop ordering me around and then went off about everything that had gone wrong. About everything they did wrong. About all the things I should have prevented. About all the ways I failed.

It took me too long to realize that I was crying and my voice breaking. I only noticed when his arms were draped around me and I began to bury my head in the nape of his neck. My legs were shaking and somehow, he ended up lowering me to the floor. We sat, he holding me closely for a good while.

“He did not come to check on me,” I stated after a few moments.

I parted and looked in his eyes. Remus’s eyes. I was looking at Remus. The name was still new even though I had seen him so often in the past. I was the one who had been designated to deal with him. Patton too afraid, Roman too conflicted, Virgil too bitter to confront him.

I looked into his eyes. Wide open and fidgety. Impossibly green and deep. And so, so sad.

The evil twin.

Everything you don’t want to be.

Just a common cold. A mild inconvenience.

…

My hand reached for his face and I let my fingers linger on Remus’s skin. I felt myself smile and saw confusion rise up in Remus’s eyes.

“It doesn’t matter right now, Remus. It’s fine that none of the others are here,” I said and Remus’s eyes grew more uncertain, more questioning.

“Just now you fared well enough on your own. You made me confront, what I otherwise would have pushed down. You kept me from lying to myself and none of the others could have done…”

I broke off and looked down to his lips. He looked down to mine, tears streaming over his face neither he or I cared to wipe away. We kissed.

And some more.

And since that night we were together.

* * *

“I can’t believe this!” Virgil groaned and blew his bangs out of his vision. “How could Logan do this? Especially, right now with all the trouble we are having!”

He was pacing around while Patton sat on the couch and massaged his temples. They were the only ones in the living room, Janus still keeping to himself after the big fall out with Roman, and the latter having secluded himself yet again in his room after Logan had broken the news that he was now together with Remus.

Patton did not know what to do about it. He did not like the thought of Remus being so close to Logan. Actually, he did not like Remus. Yet he had not voiced any of his concerns to Logan, as the logical side just had stood up after the announcement and left them alone confronting themselves with the news. Roman stood up right afterwards and was gone with no word leaving his lips. He wanted to ask him if he was alright but remained silent out of cowardice.

But at least, he was not alone. Virgil was with him. And he was worried sick. He had been since the wedding. His voice was cracking and his complexion looked even paler than usual and eventually Patton got up and put his hand on Virgil’s shoulder.

“I’m scared too, ki – Virgil,” Patton corrected himself and watched Virgil’s look falter for a moment. “I’m not sure what is happening and – Well, Remus is – He’s still very scary to me, but I haven’t seen Logan so set on a decision in a long while.”

“Just because he’s sure, doesn’t mean he’s right!” Virgil protested.

Patton huffed and shrugged.

“No, it doesn’t. But we might have to let him find out himself. Or might need to change our opinion on this. We simply don’t know yet.”

Virgil’s shoulders sank and Patton took his hand away to offer him a hug. The anxious side complied and for a moment they just held each other. They had to hope that everything would turn out fine. Neither of them was an expert in that forte but without Roman they had to make due themselves.

* * *

“Sorry for the mess,” Roman apologized for the umpteenth time since Logan had entered the room.

They had met up in Roman’s room in order to brainstorm a few ideas for new videos. The room was indeed a little messy, more unorganized than usual, but not anything near as bad as the Prince made it out to be. It was Roman himself that worried Logan a little. He had been quieter in the past few weeks, only showed up for dinners and did not talk too much with anyone.

Logan had expected him to act so. The fall out had had great impact on him and the lights in the mindscape reflected the fragile state of Roman’s mind all too well with the few flickers now and then or the sudden dimming when the Prince had a particular bad low. It was at least what Logan had deduced from all he knew about Roman's relationship with the mindscape, but as the side in question was unavailable to interrogate, he had never gotten to confirm his theory.

What did surprise Logan though was that he agreed to meet up with Logan in his room, to do such in an extremely dressed down manner, Roman wearing a black, paint-stained t-shirt and red sweatpants with little golden crowns on it, and not mentioning Logan’s relationship with Remus since the day he has announced it. Roman generally reacted weirder to the whole ordeal than Patton and Virgil did. They remained silent but Logan knew they were unhappy and did not understand what was going on with him and Remus. He was certain they talked about it behind his back, but Roman somehow kept himself out of all of it.

But as Roman told him to set up his laptop on the dining table and asked if he wanted something to drink, Logan pushed the thoughts into the back of his mind and said that he’d like a coffee. And then they started working on new ideas.

It felt a little weird at first. Roman was not as energetic as usually and they had never had such a meeting anywhere but in the commons, where Patton and Virgil often interrupted them or could help them settle disagreements. Yet their presence did not seem to be necessary, as there came no moment where their discussion was in danger to evolve into a fight nor did they forget to take a break after an hour of working or so.

Roman got himself a cup of tea from his kitchen and brought Logan a glass of water as they took their break. It was silent for a while until Roman huffed and mumbled seemingly directed towards the nothingness: “Thank you.”

Logan looked at him for a moment. He was not sure if the words were meant for him, so he did not want to assume and intrude Roman within his own safe space.

But apparently the words were meant for him, as Roman did meet Logan’s eyes and said: “I mean it. Thank you. For not pushing me. I know, I’m not making it easy but I really am not ready to walk into … _Janus_ … quiet yet. I appreciate it immensely. Also, for not forcing me to get out more right now. I needed the time to reconsider.”

“It is quite alright, Roman,” Logan replied carefully. “Just know we are here for you. And secluding yourself from everything will hurt you in the long run. We don’t want you to get hurt anymore.”

Roman smiled faintly.

“I know. That’s why I always come out to the meals. That I don’t get tempted to stay in here forever. I think I’ll be able to come out more often now. It just – needed some room to breathe, I’m afraid. I’ll talk with _him_. I just needed some distance, so I wouldn’t explode on you all unwarrantedly and make everything worse, you know? It’s hard to grow when your always surrounded by the same things. It gets stagnant and as Creativity and Logic we kind of need to change it up once in a while, to step back and reconsider, am I right?”

Logan returned the faint smile and shook his head a little. Struggling but on his way to get better. He really could count on Roman to never truly give up. A trait, he had learnt, he shared with his brother.

And as that thought crossed Logan’s mind, he straightened his back and pressed his lips together. Maybe now was the right time to ask.

“You are right,” Logan began answering Roman’s rhetorical question and then continued, “though I assume I have to thank you myself for your understanding considering my relationship with your brother. I can only guess how conflicting that must be for you.”

Roman’s smile fell and he inhaled deeply with a tired expression. Then he took a sip from his cup and sat it back down.

“Actually, it’s not that conflicting at all.”

Roman paused and eyed Logan for a moment.

“He makes you happy. And you did something for him, I never saw anybody ever do for him before. Like, I tried quite often to help become ‘better’ when we were little. Not in a good-evil kinda way, but in a healthy good kinda way. And it never worked. It always was creepy, destructive and incoherent. At least to me, I guess. But lately his half of the imagination thrives and for the very first time I … I think I get it? The things he creates, he portrays and shows, while some of them are overreactions and unhealthy, some of them are just… confrontations. A way to vent out feelings that are to big and strong to face head on. His purpose is not to create “good” or complex content, he’s there to create things which express what we feel. Or satisfy feelings we have. He’s here for our stuff and he’s been ignored for so long, just like you were. Of course, he’d connect with you. Of course, you’d be able to see him properly unlike the rest of us. You get each other, and honestly? It really came at the right time. So, if you want to hang out with him and don’t want the others to know and give you shit for it, just tell them you’re with me. I’ll gladly be your cover story, teach.”

Logan stared at Roman for a moment. And then he felt something fall within him. A worry, heavy and uneasy like a stone, had fallen of his chest and he suddenly realized how much the others distrust and judgment had hurt. And how good it felt to be accepted for the way he felt.

Logan smiled and Roman returned the gesture. They continued with they’re brainstorming session and left the others outside for a little longer.

* * *

He likes you, my darling.

Don’t talk shit! Mister Unicorn-and-Rainbows doesn’t like me!

I have to disagree.

You don’t – you just like disagreeing with people, my kinky teach.

Rem. I’m serious. He said your half of the imagination thrives. He said I would make you better. He does not ignore you. He has thought about this for quite some time and I think he is starting to understand. He even offered to be my cover story, if I wanted to see you more frequently.

… Really?

A hand softly stroked his cheek.

Really… It is nice, isn’t it?

I don’t know… I’ll talk to him the next time I see him in the imagination. It’s easier to do there.

Do as you wish. I’m sure you’ll not be disappointed.

A sloppy kiss and an amused chuckle.

I don’t know about that. But I know you certainly won’t disappoint me, you horny rascal~

Then stop wasting time and fuck me, my love~

* * *

Janus looked around in the still empty living room. It wasn’t empty so often anymore as it had been right after the wedding. Patton and Virgil were still the most frequent visitors but not the only ones anymore. Logan joined them sometimes and Roman did so too, since he had come into Janus’s room one night and talked with him.

Talked a lot, indeed. Janus had never expected the conversation to be the way it was. Hadn’t expected Roman to ask so many questions about good and evil. About what was right and what was wrong. About the subjectivity of morality and the worth of deceit. He had not come to mindlessly apologize but to understand why they had stood where they did that day. And only then, as he had understood why Janus did what he did, he had apologized and thanked him. Thanked him for being out there for them.

And Janus had apologized and thanked Roman too. Thanked him for putting up a brave front for Thomas and giving him the courage to do the things he wanted.

He had thought that the conversation would end there but the next thing that came was if he was still hanging out with Remus. Janus had been uncertain how to respond but when Roman added, that he was worried he’d only have Logan as a trust person now, Janus had told him that he indeed was still in contact with his brother. Roman had seemed relieved and they began to converse about Remus for a bit.

It had been quite eye-opening for Janus to hear Roman talk like this. To listen to him care and interested in his brother, something he had denied so long to interfere with. He was not sure what this would initiate but he was certain that it would initiate something.

Since then some time had passed and Janus was quite certain that the brothers had reconnected in the imagination, since the colours in the mindscape had become brighter, the lights stopped flickering so often and there was a strange energy buzzing around, which felt daring and playful. Janus enjoyed it quite a bit and he was curious when exactly this change was going to come into play.

Maybe even tonight, when they had planned the first movie night since before the wedding. It was also the first time he had officially been invited and it was also the reason why he waited here for the others to turn up. And just then Patton walked into the room and asked him to help make popcorn for all. With a quick grin Janus complied and the two began to prepare the snacks for the group.

Soon, Logan and Roman showed up and set up the couch and the TV for their film marathon during which Virgil showed up. He still kept some distance to Janus but he wasn’t as hostile towards him as he had been in the beginning. He was wary and cautious and Janus could arrange himself with that. It was not as if he had no reservations about the other, so the slow start did not bother him too much.

After a few minutes of preparations everything was settled and they all made themselves comfortable on the couch. Virgil sat at the right end of the couch; Patton next to him huddling himself into a fluffy blanked, Roman to his other side. Next to Roman Logan took a seat and Janus chose the spot most to the left while burring himself under a bunch of pillows and blankets.

Everything was ready. Roman only had to begin the voting process and then they could start. They all had already wrote down their choices of films and thrown them into a bowl, after it had been decided that they would not use Janus’s hat for the voting. But instead of pulling a paper out of the bowl Roman nudged Logan in the arm. The logical facet looked at him with a raised eyebrow and waited for him to speak up.

“Do you want Remus here? I totally forgot to ask you before,” Roman said sheepishly.

Logan’s eyes widen and Janus perked up from his nest of pillows and blankets in surprise. On the other side of the prince Patton had almost dropped the popcorn he had been holding and Virgil was glaring in the back of Roman’s back.

“Why would you even propose that? Just because you’re on good terms again and he fucks L doesn’t mean that he’s suddenly all changed and good now!” Virgil hissed venomously.

No one managed to answer before Roman coldly got up and said unimpressed: “Just because he scares the two of you and because he talks about ‘forbidden’ topics doesn’t mean he’s bad, Virgil. Have you considered that he’s not the one who needed change but us who needed to get a new perspective? I for one did some rethinking and reconsidering, and honestly it helped me a lot to get to terms with accepting myself and Janus being part of us.”

At once Virgil was quiet and Roman turned back to Logan, who gave him an uncertain look.

“I do not wish to cause discomfort for anyone here, Roman. I’m quite content as it is,” Logan said and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Roman gave him a lopsided smile and shook his head.

“I would rather you’d be happy not just content, teach,” he said and shot a look over to Virgil who pouted. “And that doesn’t mean that we others can’t be happy too. Happiness isn’t a pie where there is only so much. You won’t be taking anything away from the others just because you’re having him around. So, do you want me to get him?”

Logan hesitated a little. There was a glint in his eyes and shyly he nodded and Roman turned around to walk towards the hallway only for the Duke to pull up right in front of him.

A moment of silence.

Then a gentle cackle from the Remus and he patted Roman on the shoulder and moved past him in front of Logan. He wore green boxershorts with octopi on it and a white t-shirt and wide, unbelievably happy grin on his lips.

“Is this seat taken professor?” Remus asked while wiggling his eyebrows.

Roman swung himself back into his spot next to Logan and Logan let out a small sigh with a little laugh mixed into it. He then tilted his head to the side and stretched his arms out with the words: “It seems not to be the case. Feel free to take it.”

With a giggle Remus catapulted himself into Logan’s lap and sloppily kissed him on the lips, both chuckling happily as they were close again. Lazily Remus then let his behind slip into the little gap between Logan’s legs and Janus’s pillow fort and let his legs rest on Logan’s lap while leaning against the comfy Janus pile.

“What are we watching, BoreBro?” Remus asked ignoring the annoyed hissing from Janus being crushed by Remus’s weight.

Just as unimpressed by the hiss Roman announced as he pulled out a paper out of the bowl: “Treasure Planet! Nice!”

And without further ado Roman started the film. As usual Roman commented the scenes sarcastically. But this time Logan asked more questions, Janus answering or agreeing with his observations after having resigned himself to be crushed by Remus. The latter made a few jokes and joined Roman singing “I’m still here” with an astounding amount of gusto, when the song started playing.

As the plot continued Virgil grew more comfortable. He had never actually seen Remus and Logan together since they had become a couple and he had to admit that Remus was almost a little endearing to watch, when he tried to get the teach to smile and steal a little kiss from him when he whispered something to him. And so, he gave in and began to add his own commentary at a few scenes when they put in the next movie on which was ‘The Jungle Book’.

The little chatter held on and a warm atmosphere laid itself over the sides. Something let them relax, let them be comfortable despite not having quite found the solution to all their worries. But it was good and Patton realized that for the first time in months he heard Logan laugh full-heartily because of a lewd joke Remus had made, Roman singing with no care if he hit the notes or not and Virgil talking with no fear creeping into his voice. And for the first time in months, Patton realized, he felt at peace.

Hit by this thought he looked over to Remus, who just commented that Kaa looked pretty high when he tried to hypnotize Mowgli, and could not help himself but giggle. Surprised all looked to him and between his little laughs Patton finally said: “I just – This just gave me the image of – Oh gosh I’m so sorry – of a high snake Janus with twirly rainbow eyes – I’m so-”

“Don’t excuse yourself for such an ingenious imagery, Pap-ton!” Remus exclaimed joyous jumping down from Logan’s lap in a flash.

“Who’s got some weed! We have a hypothesis to prove!”

“Love, no-” Logan tried to stop him but was already too late to stop the eager Creativity from jumping around in the room filled with excitement.

“For science, babe! For SCIENCE! MUHAHAHA!!”

Chaos broke loose with Janus turning into a snake due to shock and slipping under the couch, where Patton tried to getting him out of while Remus ran headed towards his room closely followed by Logan, Roman and lastly Virgil, who just had remembered that he had weed in his own room and needed to keep Remus away from that under all costs.

And this was the night, when Remus and Logan finally got accepted as a couple and they had sadly to find out that a high snake did not look like Kaa out of The Jungle Book when he tried to hypnotize Mowgli.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the request! If someone wants to hit me up send me an ask on my Tumblr [mimssides](https://mimssides.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading and please take care and have a wonderful day❤️


End file.
